Into the wild
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Marissa is being hounded by the cops about Trey's shooting, and Ryan nearly loses her. R&R please.
1. Into the wild

Into the wild

This is an au take on The O.C

The cops were drilling Marissa Cooper with questions over the shooting of Trey Atwood.

She cried as she explained to them what happened, as she remembered that Ryan had to ask her if she wanted him to stay. After the questioning she ran into the house wiping her tears, but the truth is she felt that he wanted out of the relationship for a while.

Summer: Marissa are you ok?

Marissa: I am a mess.

Seth: No, Ryan will be here soon.

Summer: Where did he go anyway?

Marissa: I let him go, because he does not want me anymore ok.

Seth: Marissa?

Marissa: Its ok.

(At Sadie's house Ryan is help her move in)

Sadie: I hope I am not keeping you from something.

Ryan: No, I just wanted to help anyway I can.

Sadie: Well thanks, but I think I am good.

Ryan: Well, let me make a call before I leave.

(Marissa's cell is ringing out but she does not here it due to her ear phones blasting music.)

(Seth hears the cell ring, and picks it up)

Seth: Hello.

Ryan: Hi, Is Marissa still their?

Seth: Nah, she went home man.

Ryan: Ok, tell your parents I will be home late.

Seth: Ok, no prob bro.

(Ryan raced to get to Marissa's house early, because he knew Julie, and Jimmy were busy trying to keep Marissa at harbor. He knocked on the door, but opened the door after constant minutes of no answer. He finally reached Marissa's room, and saw her crying on the bed. He approached her pulling of ear phones off, and nudging her a bit.)

Ryan: How did it go?

Marissa: The usual.

Ryan: I should have been their, and I am sorry.

Marissa: I get it Ryan, and I understand that its not working.

Ryan: What are you talking about?

Marissa: I heard the phone call?

Ryan: What?

Marissa: You and Sadie.

Ryan: Marissa wait.

Marissa: What?

Ryan: I was not thinking clearly, but I am now.

Marissa: Lets just forget it.

(Ryan gets Marissa to clean herself up, and look presentable as he drags her out the diner. Marissa, and Ryan spotted Luke who waved his hand for them to come join him.)

Luke: Hi guys, my dad is moving back to Newport.

Marissa: What?

Luke: Yeah, but I heard about the whole situation.

Marissa: I don't want to talk about it.

Luke: Ok, that's cool.


	2. To love and defend

To love and Defend

(Julie and Jimmy left for New York in hopes of finding a school that would take Marissa in. Ryan wanted to make up for everything so he turned the Cohn mansion into a pool part destination. Ryan. Marissa, Luke, Seth, Summer, and Sadie who was pissing Marissa off.)

Marissa: You did have to do this.

Ryan: I wanted to Marissa.

Marissa: I am glad.

(Ryan saw Sadie walking around aimlessly so he joined her, and Marissa just decided to join the crowd. Seth and Summer where having a love fest, and Luke was waving for her to come.)

Luke: I am glad we are friends now.

Marissa: Are we?

Luke: I hope so.

Marissa: Sorry, this case is driving me insane.

Her cell rang.

Marissa: Hello.

Voice: I am coming back for you Marissa.

Marissa: Who is this?

Voice: You will find out soon.

Marissa: What do you want?

Voice: Just look under the pool house bed to for my letter to you..

(Marissa ran into the pool house with Luke at her side pulling out the letter, and read it. She looked at look tears falling from her eyes, visibly shaken, and all she could think of was Ryan.)

Marissa: Ryan, where are you?

(She ran back into the house passing the kitchen, and then turned pack to find Sadie all over Ryan who was enjoying it.)

Marissa: How could you?

Ryan: Marissa wait.

Marissa: No just-just.

Sadie: I did not mean to me for this to happen.

Marissa: That's my life story.

Ryan: Marissa, let me explain.

Marissa: No, just forget I even exist.

( Marissa bolted out of the house through the front door look at her side, and Ryan chasing behind her. Marissa was about to drive out when Ryan approached the car, but she quickly pulled out forcing Ryan to get out the way.)

Ryan: Damn it.

Seth: You all right buddy?

Ryan: Nope.

Summer: I thought you were the one for her, but I guess not.

(Summer pulled Seth into her car, and they left.)

Sadie: I think I will head home.

Ryan: I'll drop you.

Sadie: No, it is ok.

(Luke and Marissa headed to the school carnival)

Dean Hess: Well, well look who showed up.

Luke: Who is this clown?

Marissa: Dean Hess.

Dean Hess: I think you guys remember my little cousin.

( In the shadows looms a dark figure, and he is delighted to see Marissa Cooper)

Marissa: Volchuck.

Volchuck: Yeah, but I think he is the surprise.

Marissa: Oliver is that you?

Olive: Yep.

Luke: You sick bastards.

( Oliver snaps his fingers causing both the outside, and inside gates to close his laughter echoing through out the stadium.)

Luke is knocked out, and dragged out of sight which Marissa pretended not to notice.

Oliver: Don't scream Marissa.

Marissa: Why are you doing this.

Oliver: I love you Marissa now and forever.


	3. The Accident

The accident

(Ryan rushed into the room to fine the others.)

Ryan: Seth, and Summer come here.

Summer: What is it?

Ryan: It's Marissa, and she is trouble.

Seth: What?

( Ryan shows them the letter Sent by Oliver causing them to get ill.)

Seth: So… he is back.

Summer: Seth call you dad.

Ryan: I already called Sandy.

Seth: He will be here soon.

Ryan: Yeah, but we need to go.

Seth: What did he say?

Ryan: He did not answer.

Seth: Oh boy.

(They raced to the site of the school fair, and Ryan climbed the wall as his energy spread throughout his body. He pulled lever down, and the gates opened automatically in a rush to save Marissa. Suddenly a person rushed out of the bushes it was Luke Ward a bit shaken.)

Luke: Guys we have to save Marissa.

Summer: Where is she freak?

Seth: Downstairs right?

Luke: Yeah lets go.

Ryan: Marissa, I am coming.

( Three guys appear, Seth decides to be a decoy, and distracts the mean by getting them to chase him. He victoriously reached the car, and raced out the lot followed by the three mysterious men. He sped down the street as he out run the men, but his expression went gloom pretty soon. His eyes became dazed as a memory flashed back of a car crash he was in. The car swerved as his mind became engrossed in a flashback, and then his head dropped. The car spun onto it hit the nearby tree, and Seth Cohen was about to start a chaotic journey.


	4. The personalities

The personalities

Summer Roberts rushed into the room after hearing of the news she left Ryan and Luke.

Seth had unbelievably woken up from the accident, but his mannerism were so different.

Summer: Seth are you ok?

Seth: Who is Seth?

Summer: Don't joke with me Cohen.

Seth: My name is Michael.

Summer: Seth come on snap out of it.

Seth: Get off of me already.

Summer cried as Seth pushed her to the side, and she ran to get the floor nurse. His vitals were fine, no brain damage, or any physical damage to him in plain view so she told Summer he need rest.

Summer: I'll check on you later ok?

Seth: No problems sweet heart.

His voice was very reminiscent of a stereotypical gangster from the old 1950's films. He winked at her hoping that would turn her on, and she just stood their in shock at his actions.

Seth: Do you have boyfriend?

Summer: Seth its me.

Seth: I guess that's a no.

While Summer was trying to stay calm, and figure everything out Ryan, and Luke darted for nearest lit room. Ryan pointed at the nearby hall for look to notice nut a figure stood still in the distance.

Dean Hess: Ryan Atwood so nice to see you again.

Ryan: What are you doing here?

Dean Hess: Aiding my cousin.

Luke: Let Marissa go you two faced bastard.

Dean Hess: Guys their here.

Oliver, and the Volchuck appeared holding on tow Marissa with a gun pointed to her head.


End file.
